transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Haul (TF2017)
Long Haul from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The problem, as Long Haul sees it, is that he gets all the work and very little of the excitement and the glory that goes with being a Decepticon. He knows his job is important; he'd just much rather be on the front lines fighting shoulder to shoulder with fellow warriors than moving supplies and building installations to make sure those warriors continue fighting. Long Haul keeps these secret desires to himself though, as he's smart enough to know Megatron is not likely to be sympathetic and has no patience for grunts who question their orders. He also serves as Devastator's crotch. Tough break. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Long Haul was created on Earth by Shockwave, combining the engineering material of G.B. Blackrock's hostilely-occupied aerospace plant with the power of the Creation Matrix that had been pilfered from Optimus Prime's head. The Constructicons were not only given individual life, but also the power to merge into Devastator. Their first mission was to construct and operate an intergalactic transceiver which, combined with Soundwave's broadcasting abilities, would enable the Decepticons to make contact with Cybertron for the first time in millions of years. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Long Haul and the Constructicons, after troubleshooting their union as Devastator, were sent by Shockwave to abduct Buster Witwicky. After tracking the boy down to a demolition derby, and merging into Devastator to fend off the Autobots they found there, the Constructicons' attack was suddenly called off. While Devastator battled, Soundwave had discovered that Buster held the rest of the Creation Matrix in his head, and considered this too great a revelation to proceed as initially planned. |Devastation Derby| After Megatron took back Decepticon command, Long Haul and his comrades were charged with building perimeter defences around their headquarters located at the base of a coal strip mine in eastern Wyoming. Devastator's services were again required when the Autobots staged a surprise attack, but they retreated once they had what they needed; data on the Constructicons' combining capabilities. |Command Performances| Long Haul and his fellow Decepticons followed a tracer signal to find the Dinobots, who were sheltering Joy Meadows, her camera crew, and their footage debunking the Decepticons' Robot-Master propaganda. A battle ensued, with Bonecrusher and Long Haul double-teaming Sludge, and eventually bringing him down with sheer firepower. The Decepticons maintained control of the battlefield until the arrival of Centurion turned the tide against them. Soundwave decided to bring the situation to a conclusion by incinerating the humans' footage, which dispirited the Dinobots and humans and the Decepticons left victorious. |In the National Intent| The Constructicons were sent into frigid Yukon territory to work on a secret project. They were discovered by Jazz and Hoist, only for the two Autobots to accidentally betray their presence with an accidental weapons discharge. The Constructicons chased down the interlopers, blasting at them through a nearby forest. During the chase, they merged into Devastator in an attempt to overtake the pair. While in this form, they were duped into blasting a hydro-electric dam. Realizing what was coming, the Constructicons only had time enough to separate before the concrete structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water. The Constructicons were submerged in the flood, allowing the Autobots to escape. |The Mission| When Galvatron arrived from the future and removed Megatron from command, the Constructicons began serving the future Decepticon without much question, and built a massive space cannon for him. For some reason, Megatron didn't consider this enough of a treachery to annihilate Long Haul and his partners as traitors after regaining control. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 2 years later, the Constructicons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Long Haul turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Under Ratbat's command, Long Haul and the other Constructicons raided a building site in downtown Atlanta, Georgia for raw materials such as girders. They loaded up their loot onto Astrotrain, who in carried them back to their base. |Toy Soldiers| Long Haul was then seen aboard the Decepticons' island base in the Caribbean when it was attacked by the Autobot Targetmasters looking to rescue Buster Witwicky. |The Desert Island of Space| Later, Long Haul and the others were instrumental in one of Ratbat's schemes, where the Decepticons engaged the Autobots away from the Ark long enough for the Constructicons to sneak on board and recover the deactivated remains of their comrades who had been captured by Omega Supreme. The Constructicons then combined into Devastator, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| The Constructicons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Long Haul is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Long Haul was seen with a Decepticon strike team on-board Astrotrain as the Decepticons planned to attack Autobase, just before they were attacked themselves by the Quintessons. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Gregg Berger reprises his role as Long Haul. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Long Haul and the Constructicons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Astrotrain replaces Blitziwng's role in Toy Soldiers!, resulting in a more practical way of transporting the stolen girders. *Among the Constructicons, only Hook and Scavenger appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Long Haul didn't make anymore appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons